


Couch Cuddles

by three_days_late



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, Sweet Fluff, title drop in the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/three_days_late/pseuds/three_days_late
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America and Romano enjoy an afternoon watching soaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couch Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the lj kink meme prompt: two nations in a relationship and being happy. Somehow it never managed to make it's way here? The nations in question are America/Romano.

 

America sighed and pulled Romano closer.

"What's wrong?" he asked, eyes not leaving the television.

"Nothing," America smiled.

They were lying on the couch in Romano's living room, watching one of those soaps that Romano insisted was in Italian but sounded more like Spanish to America. He had one of his arms wrapped around Romano's waist and the other around his chest, clutching him tight enough to feel his warmth, but loose enough so he could still, you know, breathe. Their legs were tangled together at the other end of the couch as America nudged their socked feet together while Romano was too distracted to remember to do something about it. With the sounds of the show that America only half understood as background noise, the sunlight shining through the windows and hitting them just right, not to hot or bright, and Romano willing curled up against him, America found himself at ease.

He closed his eyes and nuzzled Romano's head, inhaling deeply to breathe in his scent.

"You're smiling aren't you?" Romano unexpectedly said, still focused on his soap.

"Hm?"

"You've got that ridiculously giddy smile on your face. I can tell."

"Maaaaybe," America practically sang. Romano sighed and snuggled closer to his warmth.

This was nice, he could admit to himself. Leaving politics and what not at the door and just lazing around, enjoying the sweet Italian afternoon curled up on the couch with his boyfriend, watching some Spanish ( _Italian, his inner Romano protested_ ) soap opera on the TV. Perhaps later, when the show was over, they could just cuddle on the couch until the sun fully set, and Romano would complain about how hungry he was, and they would move into the kitchen so America could make him something, but then he'd complain about how America was doing it wrong, so they'd end up making it together. He'd like that, and he was pretty sure Romano secretly would too.

There was very little time in their day to day lives to forget about their burdens, to stop being the Untied States of America and the Southern Italian Republic for an afternoon and just be Alfred F. Jones and Lovino Vargas, cuddling on a couch and watching Esmeralda find out that the love of her life Fernando, who had just woken up from a three month coma with amnesia, was actually her cousin and sleeping with her twin sister. He could not think of a more perfect way to spend an afternoon.

The more he thought about it, the happier he got, and the closer he tugged Romano.

Romano responded to his actions by turning in his arms just as Esmeralda (or was it her sister?) fled from the room in tears.

"You're not going to let me go anytime soon, are you?" he asked, trying and failing to suppress the smile all over his face.

America grinned and bent his head forward to rub their noses together before sneaking in to kiss him fully on the mouth, completely content with the moment.

"Not a chance."


End file.
